Great Khan James Wilkinson I
James Wilkinson (01/03/1953 - 23/03/2010) - Chieftan of the Marjn Tribe (15/08/1977 - 23/03/2010) and Great Khan of the Empire of the Birtish Tribes (14/11/1984 - 23/03/2010) Biography James Wilkinson of the Marjn was born on 1st March, 1973. The exact location is unknown, although it is thought to be somewhere near the modern Birtish city of Talla fe Valava. He was the heir to the Chieftanship of the Marjn Tribe, as well as being heir to the old leaders of both the City-State and Theocratic governments of the first attempts to settle the Birtish people. Wilkinson's younger years were unremarkable, educated traditionally by the tribal elders, as well as his father, Chieftan Marjsenn. At the age of 19, he married Marageret, and in 1977, at the age of 24, he inherited leadership of the tribe. Less than a year later, his first son, Frathm, was born, and a year after that, his second son, Athoq. However, the delivery this time was complicated, and Marageret died, leaving the Chieftan a widower (he wouldn't marry again). After an initial period of competent, but uninspirational leadership of the Marjn, something changed in Wilkinson. On 21st August 1984, Chieftan Wilkinson made the Pact of Mutual Military Agreement with Chieftan Nettlo III. This saw the Tabrn and Marjn tribes virtually united under Wilkinson's authority, certainly in all things military. This newly combined 'super-tribe' quickly made its influence known to the other tribes, with the Battle of Mitre resulting in the defeat of the Aanllyn and the death of Chieftan Playe III. Wilkinson then installed himself as Chieftan of the Aanllyn as well, swelling the ranks of the new 'super-tribe'. Aiming to counter Wilkinson's obvious ambitions to gain control over all the tribes, the remaining three tribes made the Pact of Mutual Defence, vowing to come to each others aid against Wilkinson. It was also at this point that foreign forces began to arrive to support both sides. The Marjn's allies the United Fascist States of America, along with New Xanadu, both deployed forces in Birtish lands. However, noone was able to help the Nwrt tribe, when Wilkinson set a skilful ambush when they were isolated from their allies at the Battle of Gelba Gorge on 10th November 1984. 3 days later, Wilkinson declared himself Great Khan of the Empire of the Birtish Tribes, revealing at last his ultimate ambition. On 15th December of the same year, this ambition was realised. Following New Xanadu's withdrawal, the last two tribes could be brought under Wilkinson's authority, and an uneasy peace could be reached with the People's United Commune of South Birts for Jesus. The next few years of Wilkinson's life were dedicated to trying to expand upon a settled lifestyle for the Birtish people, and he founded first Fort Chgra Mynara, then Plgh Faloe Gref, closely followed by Hsetva and Grachva. This policy was relatively successful, and under the Great Khan's regime, the first Birtish population boom took place. In 1991, following a disbuted election in the PUCSBJ, Great Khan Wilkinson was able to lead the Imperial troops against the communists with no resistance, absorbing the southern lands into the Birtish Empire. In 2009, following Frathm's rebellion, the Great Khan was forced to put down mutliple rebel armies, including a communist and a tribalist armies. These were swiftly dispatched, but Svalbard was lost to Nordheim. Following a truce between Wilkinson and Frathm, a liberation force was launched against Nordheim. Both the Great Khan and his son led from the front lines, and on March 23rd, the Great Khan was killed in the fighting. Category:UBT Category:Characters of UBT